


Looking and Seeing

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy still had no idea what to think about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking and Seeing

Roddy sat down on the floor and sighed heavily. He was tired. He had gotten back from his usual evening walk after he had left Barry's, but instead of relaxing him the evening air had just made him think and wonder about his life even more. A Grimm and a Blutbad being friends and more importantly, wanting to help him. Or something. Roddy still couldn't wrap his head around the whole idea, even after two months of having them both visit him once or twice a week asking if he was okay. Roddy still had no idea what to think about it.

His life, in general, got easier a little bit, but at the same time also more complicated when it comes to his relationships and personal life. It was another half of his worries. And there was Barry. And Barry's dad. And the fact that about a month ago they asked him to spend more time with them at their house, because Nick talked to them and now, surprisingly, they actually didn't mind spending time around a Reinigen. That was just too weird. A Grimm, a Blutbad and Jägerbar were still nice to him and he still didn't know why. That was just his life.

He shook his head. Just when he considered going to sleep he heard knocking. Even before he opened the door he knew who it was.

"Hey," Barry said, a sheepish smile on his face as he looked up from the ground to meet Roddy's eyes.

"Hi," Roddy replied, blinking. "What are you doing here?" He was surprised. It was about two hours since they saw each other.

"I... you left your phone," he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Roddy, a small smile still on his face.

Roddy just hoped he didn't look as stupid as he felt. How could he have missed something like that? He hadn't noticed his phone was gone. Really? Well, wasn’t as if many people called him anyway, but still, it must have looked stupid. He was grateful, too. And Barry was still standing outside, in the cold and the wind, probably waiting for some kind of a reply or reaction.

"Oh, right," Roddy said as he took the phone. "Thanks. Do you... want to come in?"

Soon they were both sitting on the sofa and Roddy once again felt the need to roll his eyes at himself. He didn't even have anything to drink and Barry wasn't a tea person. But Roddy just couldn't not give him anything so he offered to bring two cups, not looking at the jaagerbar.

"Thanks," Barry took one and once again silence fell over them.

***

Roddy didn't know what to say when Barry told him he'd like them to know each other better and that he liked him.

"I just, you know..." Barry looked down at his feet. "I wondered if you'd like to go out sometime. Eat something or watch something. Or whatever. If you want, that is."

Roddy couldn't stop staring. He blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say. But his reaction was justified, right? It was the first time something like that happened to him... and having a Jägerbar asking a Reinigen out on a date? Somebody like Barry could have anyone, so why would he want…

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Barry's face and now he looked more like he didn't know what to do with himself. Before Roddy could react Barry got up from the sofa and Roddy had never seen anybody who would fail so hard at trying not to look miserable. It made Roddy feel awful.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea," Barry murmured, still not looking at Roddy. "I'll just go. Thanks for the tea."

The Jägerbar was about to turn around and leave before Roddy decided that he just couldn't let Barry leave like that. He caught his hand quickly, hoping it would help. Barry was stronger than him so if he didn’t want to stay now Roddy knew he wouldn’t stop him, but he had to try.

"Don't go," he said and Barry stopped, turned around a little bit to look at Roddy's hand on his. "Don't go. I was just... surprised, that's all. I mean, why would you want us to... I'm just a Reinigen, why..."

"Don't talk like that." Barry fully turned around. He stepped close to Roddy and put his hands on his shoulders. “You’re great and…”

Roddy looked into Barry's eyes and discovered it was hard to stop. And his hands really were strong. Which wasn't all that shocking, he was a Jägerbar after all. He was just surprised that he wasn't as scared as he used to be. It felt kind of nice to feel that somebody cared about him. He'd missed this feeling after Sarah had left him. And now Barry was here with his hands on Roddy's shoulders. And Roddy didn't mind.

"Barry," he said and the other teen tightened his hold on Roddy a little bit. "It'd be great," he said finally, smiling, and when Barry smiled back, his eyes were shining. He brought their bodies a little bit closer, hugging him, and buried his face in Roddy's shoulder.

It took Roddy by surprise, but soon he wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. It did feel good to be held again. When they looked at each other, a huge smile still on Barry's face, Roddy returned the smile. He just couldn't help it, Barry's smile must have been contagious and he looked happy. He didn't think anybody ever looked at him like that before.

He must have been quiet for some time, because Barry started calling his name.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you needed to sit down or something," Barry explained, looking worried, and Roddy shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Just surprised, I guess. This all is..."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," Barry looked down again, and Roddy could swear he saw a slight blush on his face.

"Come on, what?"

"I just like looking at you."

Roddy knew this time he was the one who was blushing. Though he didn't mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 02 of [Love-Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Can Take My Eyes Off of You".  
> My first fanfic for this fandom, and I'm really proud of it. This pairing has taken over my brain lately, and I can't stop thining about them. It's so weird, I tell you. I even re-watched the episodes starring Roddy and Barry. Yay for "Danse Macabre" and "Bears Will Be Bears". I hope you'll give the fic a chance, guys. Thanks so much to [Angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/) for help.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/496242.html#cutid1)**


End file.
